Never Met
by xsandwichx
Summary: After another day of discussions, Timmy wishes that his fairies have never had their first discussion, but what if they met because of a discussion? CosmoWanda TimmyTootie
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER MET**

**CHAPTER 1**

A normal day, well, not so normal in Fairy World.  
Everybody enjoying the great day, the sunny and pleasant day. Everyone...except one. A certain pink haired fairy was floating through the park, glaring at all those happy couples that were there. She felt horrible, she was crying, she wanted to kill the first fairy that dared to talk to her...and there it goes...

A green haired fairy was running through the park, he had his wings all wrinkled and his wand had been broken some minutes ago. Some meters behind him was a big fairy, lila eyes, short hair, Luther. The green fairy kept runnning and running until...SMASH!  
He opened his eyes and saw a pink haired fairy sitting in front of him, she was rubbing her head, apparently because of the pain the smash had caused. He stood up and walked to the fairy.

"I'm SO sorry!" he said "Are you okay?"

The pink fairy turned to him and glared at him with the worst staring anyone could imagine.  
"NO! I'm not okay!" she yelled standing up

"Geez, relaz, I was just..."

"SHUSH! Don't you know you HAVE to look where you are going?!" she yelled

"I'm sorry? OKAY? It wasn't my fault!" he yelled back

"Yes it was, I wasn't the one running here!" she yelled.  
Why was she yelling for? Nothing really, she just felt like arguing with someone. Suddenly she spotted his wings, and even more..his face, it was all scratched and full of bruises.

Suddenly the big fairy arrived. He took Cosmo by the neck and stared at him evily. The pink fairy felt furious.

"HEY! What's your problem?!" she yelled

"Mine? What's your problem?" said Luther

"Look, pal, I'm not in a mood right now, so leave that fairy alone NOW!"

"Geez, relax" said Luther letting Cosmo go "I'm late for football anyway" Luther raised his wand and poofed away.

The astonished green fairy turned to the pink fairy, who was taking back her breath. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said

The pink fairy sighted and turned to him.  
"No...I'm sorry for yelling at you, It's just I'm not in a good mood now, I just broke up with my boyfriend and..."

"Geez, that's bad, Are you okay?" he said

"I'm okay now..but...Uh...your wings.." said the pink fairy "Your face..."

"Oh...it's nothing, it happens to me all the time too" he said

"But...you're bleeding" she said

"Not a big deal" he said

"It sure is a big deal pal" she said poofing a wet towel "Here, let me clean your face"  
She began rubbing his face with the little towel, cleaning all the scratches he had.

"Thanks" he said "Uh...my name's Cosmo"

"I'm Wanda" she said smiling

----------9899 years later------------

It was Saturday. A fourteen year old boy opened his blue eyes. He looked around his room and then he stood up. He turned to the fishbowl next to him. He approached to the fishbowl, some voices were audible from inside...

"AAHH" screamed a female voice "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"BUT WANDA! YOU ARE SICK!" said a male voice  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said  
"FINE!" said the other voice

After thet a green haired fairy appeared in front of the boy. He was with his usual smile.

"What's the matter with Wanda?" said the boy

"Hmmm..well Timmy, I have been asking myself the same question" said Cosmo

"Is she okay?" said Timmy

"Well...I am not sure, she was awake all night long and she went to the bathroom every five minutes" said Cosmo "She told me she was going to see the doctor tomorrow"

"Why tomorrow?" said Timmy

"Because, today the hospital is closed" said Cosmo

"But...what if someone needs the hospital today? Like Wanda?"

"Today is the healthy day!" said Cosmo "No fairy in the whole universe can be sick today"

"But..Wanda's sick!" said Timmy

"Maybe she's not" said Cosmo "Today any fairy should be sick...but...we are not sure why she is like that"

"Okay well...I am going with Chester" said Timmy "Today's his 15th birthday"

"COOL!" said Cosmo "Well..you should go now, I'll stay here to take care of Wanda"

"Okay...bye!" said Timmy leaving the bedroom. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Tootie was standing there smiling.

"Hi Toots" said Timmy closing the door behind him

"Hi timmy, I bought this for Chester, are you going with him?" said Tootie showing him a little box

"Yeah!" said Timmy "Let's go, maybe A.J. is already there"

Tootie was now his best friend. sure, she was still in love with him, but somehow she managed to controll herself. She was as always wearing a blue skirt and a pink blouse with her old purple glasses.

-------four hours later----------

Timmy left Chester's house and walked home. When he came in he could hear yelling from upstairs. His first thought was his parents, maybe they were having a discussion, but then he noticed a note on the table. Timmy picked it up and read it.  
_Timmy:  
We will be right back! Don't open the door to strangers  
Mom and Dad  
ps. Vicky couldn't babysit tonight, so you will be alone, take care!!_

Timmy finally realized who were the ones yelling...he rushed upstairs and opened his room and got in. Their godparents were there floating in the middle of the room...

"OH YEAH?!" yelled Wanda  
"YEAH!" yelled Cosmo  
"FINE WITH ME!" she said poofing away

Timmy stared at his godfather. He just glanced at him.

"Timmy!" he said "How long have you been there?"

"Umm...I just got here" said Timmy "What happened?"

"Well...Wanda is a little cranky" said Cosmo "She has been yelling at me all day long"

"Why?"

"I don't know, she doesn't want to tell me anything!" he said

"Where is she now?" said Timmy

"I don't know I am not her babysitter"

"No, you are her husband, and you should take care about her!"

"Yeah sure" said Cosmo "She can care about herself!"

"Cosmo! YOU have to help her! It's very weird that she's sick on the healthy day, so you should be with her now"

"But everytime I approach to her, she yells at me!" said Cosmo "I'm tired of that!"

"Cosmo, I wish you to go with Wanda" said Timmy

Cosmo raised his wand and poofed away  
----5 seconds later-------  
Cosmo poofed with timmy again.

"What happened?" said Timmy

"She threw the bed over me" said Cosmo

"Hmm...something really weird is happening here" he said "I wish..."

Wanda poofed in front of them.

"COSMO, WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!" she yelled

"What chocolate?!" he yelled back

"The one I asked you for!" she said

"You didn't ask me for chocolate!"

"YES I DID!!" she yelled "WAAHH! I HATE YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"Wanda! Calm down!" said Timmy "What happened?"

"HE doesn't care about me!!" she yelled

"Now it's me?!" he said "GREAT!"

"YES IT'S YOU! I BLAME YOU FOR WHaT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!"

"What's happening to you?" said Cosmo

"I DON'T KNOW!" she said "BUT I BLAME YOU!"

"STOP IT!" said Timmy

"YOU ARE ALWAYS BLAMING ME!" yelled Cosmo

"YOU are always blaming ME!" she yelled

"STop it!"

"Now it's me?!" said Cosmo

"YES!" she said

"NAGGER!"

"MORON!"

"WITCH!"

"STUPID!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Timmy

"SMARTY-PANTS!"

"DUNDER-HEAD!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Timmy " URG! I WISH YOU HAVE NEVER HAD YOUR FIRST DISCUSSION!"

Cosmo and wanda stared at each other.They felt so angry with each other that they didn't care at all about the consecuances this wish could cause. They raised their wand to grant the wish.

Their wand started to glow and a POOF! appeared. Timmy staread up a where his fairies were and waited till the POOF! was gone. Floating there was Cosmo.

"Where's wanda?" said Timmy

"Who's Wanda?" said Cosmo with a normal voice

**HELLO AGAIN! XD This idea came to my mind when I was trying to sleep XD You'll see why Wanda was like that in other chapter! Reviews please!!!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:  
"Wanda is your wife!" said Timmy  
"I'm not married!" said Cosmo  
-------  
"You have a fairy godparent?!" said Timmy  
"Yeah, her name's Wanda" she said "But she's always a little depressed"  
"Why?"  
"Well...she's divorced...what would you expect?"**

**Leave you review!!**


	2. Wanda?

**NEVER MET  
CHAPTER 2**

A normal day, well, not so normal in Fairy World.  
Everybody enjoying the great day, the sunny and pleasant day. Everyone...except one. A certain pink haired fairy was floating through the park, glaring at all those happy couples that were there. She felt horrible, she was crying, she wanted to kill the first fairy that dared to talk to her...and there it goes...

A green haired fairy was running through the park, he had his wings all wrinkled and his wand had been broken some minutes ago. Some meters behind him was a big fairy, lila eyes, short hair, Luther. The green fairy kept runnning and running until...SMASH!  
He opened his eyes and saw a pink haired fairy sitting in front of him, she was rubbing her head, apparently because of the pain the smash had caused. Normally he would go with her and help her get up, but somehow, right at that moment, he didn't care at all, so he just stood up and continued running.  
The pink fairy stood up and watched the green fairy running away. She growled and continued floating away.

---------9899 years later------------

"What do you mean 'Who's WAnda?'" asked Timmy

"Well, I don't know who Wanda is, so I'm just asking 'Who's wanda?" answered Cosmo smiling

Timmy noticed Cosmo's clothes. His black pants, white shirt and tie had been replaced for blue jeans and a green shirt. Also his hair, it reached his shoulders.

"Cosmo, what's happening? Is this a joke?" asked Timmy getting confused

Cosmo looked around and then turned to Timmy.  
"Uh...I don't think so..." said Cosmo "Why would this possibly be a joke?"

Timmy opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. What was wrong? he just wished they have never had their first discussion. Was that a bad wish? Where was Wanda? And why Cosmo was asking who wAnda was? Weird... Timmy turned to his godparent who was now playing with his wand. Maybe he could just try again...

"Cosmo...where's Wanda?" he asked slowly

"I said I don't know who Wanda is" answered Cosmo

"Wanda is your wife!" replied timmy

"Wife?! But...I'm not married" replied Cosmo confused "Am I?"

"Well, yes, with Wanda" answered timmy

"But I don't know who Wanda is...why would I marry someone I don't know?" asked Cosmo

"But..." said Timmy, but before he could continue the doorbell rang "Okay, hold on!" he said

Timmy rushed downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was a black haired girl, violet eyes, black skirt and a sky blue blouse,Tootie. She was smiling wide at him. She had a black butterfly floting besides her.

"Tootie?!?!" asked Timmy shocked of her 'new' look

"Uh...yes..." said Tootie "Why the big surprise? I come here everyday...is it a bad time?"

"Uh...nO!" replied Timmy "No...come in please"

Tootie walked in a little confused. the butterfly flew behind her. Timmy noticed the little flying bug with...a floaty crowny thing...and gasped.

"You have a fairy godparent?!" asked Timmy yelling, not really conscious

Tootie gasped "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" she asked shocked

"The...little crown and..." Timmy calmed down at seeing tootie's worried expression "Don't worry Toots, I...I have one too"

Tootie sighted in relief and fell to the sofa "YOU SCARED ME!" she complained

"Sorry" said Timmy smiling a little ashamed

"Don't...worry" said tootie calming down from the shock "So...can I see your fairy?" she asked

"Uh...sure" said Timmy "C..cosmo?!" he called

Cosmo poofed in front of them with his normal smile on his face. Tootie stared at him and smiled. She nodded and the black butterfly turned into her fairy form. She had black hair, black eyes, black pants and a black blouse, she was glaring at Cosmo and Timmy.

"Uh...hi" said Cosmo a little nervous noticing she was glaring at them

"Her name is Wanda" said Tootie "But she's always a little depressed"

"I can see that" said cosmo staring at her black outfit

"Why?" asked timmy a little shocked at seeing Wanda

"Well, she's divorced, what did you expect?" asked Tootie not really waiting for an answer

Timmy stared at Wanda shocked.

"What?!" replied Wanda glaring a him

"What happened to your pink eyes? Your swirly pink hair?!" asked Timmy

Wanda stared surprised at Timmy. Timmy imediatly regretted what he had asked. Wanda growled.Tootie seemed surprised too, she didn't even know Wanda had once being pink.

"How do you know I had pink hair and eyes?!" she asked furious

"Uh...well..." Timmysighted and started to explain the whole wishing thing.

--

Wanda laughed "ME?! Married to him?!" Wanda laughed pointing at Cosmo

Cosmo frowned and glared at Wanda

"That's...weird" said tootie stilll anylizing the situation

"But it's true!" said Timmy

"What a dumb wish" said Cosmo "You should think before wishing Timmy..."

"I was desperate!" yelled timmy "You guys were always arguing!"

"I can see why..." said Wanda glaring back at Cosmo

"Okay, and now what are you gonna do?" asked Tootie

"I don't know" answered Timmy "I don't really know..."

Timmy stared at the floor a couple of minutes and then rised his gaze to Tootie. 

"How long have you had Wanda?" asked Timmy

"Uh...like four years" answered Tootie "Why?"

"Four years..." repeated Timmy "That can't be...at least not with the Tootie I know..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tootie

"Everything's different..." said timmy "Let's go outside!"

"Why?" asked Tootie confused

"I want to see other people" said Timmy running to the door

"Like...?" asked tootie following timmy

"Remy buxaplenty!" said timmy

-------------

"You don't know me?" asked Timmy

"Uh...no, should I know you?" asked Remy getting desperate

"Well..."

"Timmy, let's go" said Tootie pulling tmmy's arm

"Oh well...thanks" said timmy walking away from the big house's gate. Tootie followed.

"How do you know him?" asked Tootie a little concerned about how timmy was acting

"He...had a fairy godparent" said Timmy "juandissimo magnifico"

Wanda glared at Timmy. tootie gasped.

"What?" asked Timmy noticing their expressions

"Never.Say.That.Name.Again" seethed wanda

Timmy stared a her wide eyed but decided not to ask why. Tootie stared at Wanda with a worried look.

"Touchy" mumbled cosmo glaring at wanda

Wanda growled at him and her eyes turned red. cosmo gulped and hid behind timmy.

"Wanda...don't..." said Tootie

Wanda turned to Tootie and calmed down, her eyes turning black again.

Timmy and cosmo sighted in relief.

"Sorry 'bout that" said Tootie smiling

"Yeah, yeah" said Wanda uneasily

Cosmo glared at Wanda. He really didn't like her, he hated her.  
Cosmo floated up besides Timmy.

"Hey timmy" said a vioice behind timmy. Timmy recognized this voice easily and turned around smiling

"chester!" he cheered

Chester was wearing his normal green jacket, black shirt. BUT he wasn't wearing any braces. Timmy looked at him weirdly.

"Chester...where are your braces?" he asked

"Lily poofed them away years ago" said Chester "Can't you remember?"

Timmy didn't know who Lily was, but he could say that he had a fairy godparent, after all, he used the word 'poofed'.

"You...have a fairy?" asked timmy

Chester gave him a weird look "Yeah! Lily! What's with you today?" Chester asked him

A green haired fairy with light aqua eyes, purple shirt and blue skirt appeared besides chester smiling.

"Hi Lily" said cosmo smiling wide

"Hi cousin!" said lily smiling back

"Cousin?" asked Timmy staring at both of them...Chester? fairy? What's going on here?!!" asked timmy getting really confused

"Timmy, what's wrong with you?" asked chester really worried

"This...this isn't my world.." said Timmy really getting desperate "This isn't my life!!"

Chester walked back to avoid any timmy's reaction

Timmy got his hands on his hair in sign of frustration. Tootie and Chester were really worried, they didn't know what to do with him.  
Tootie explained the whole thing to Chester, while timmy tried to calm down.

"What a dumb wish" muttered Chester

"I KNOW!" said Timmy a little annoyed "I've already heard that..thank you!"

lily stared at him in confusion "He's really crazy" she said

"And what are you going to do now?

"I don't know" said timmy "I don't know..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long:D  
And thanks for reading:D  
Short chapter, I know...  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake there...I've been a little off this days haha  
Reviews please:D  
I'll update ASAIC :D  
**


End file.
